


A Scottish Werewolf

by cherrylng



Series: Werewolf Guy [1]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetic sappy werewolf, Romance, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one picture on what a werewolf looks like? There are many varieties in which we have pictured what werewolves look like. Most of them look different, but the structure remains the same. So, what does a werewolf look like in this particular story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scottish Werewolf

How does one picture on what a werewolf looks like? There are many varieties in which we have pictured what werewolves look like. Most of them look different, but the structure remains the same. They are either standing on their hind legs like a human or on all four legs to remind us of its animalistic characteristics. And they all look like wolves.  
   
So, what does a werewolf look like in this particular story?  
   
Well, picture him sitting down on a bed that is unmade and the sheets are messy, with his upper body turned to the side.  
   
Picture him shirtless and his jeans loose.  
   
Picture him with visible body hair on his arms and chest.  
   
Picture with brown doe-like eyes, his hairstyle as that of a half crown and his face with a stubble.  
   
Picture him with a cigarette between his fingers, or maybe not if you’re not one into picturing someone smoking in the bedroom.  
   
If you are picturing all that, you must be aware by now you’re not picturing the image of a werewolf, but rather that of a very handsome and very sexy image of Guy Berryman. He just so happens to be not in his werewolf form, and is Matt’s bondmate of nearly two decades.  
   
Like most couple, they have had their ups and downs, the arguments and the apologies, and they held onto each other as strong as chains. The difference here is that this isn’t some story of alphas and omegas or whatever, just genuinely a story to know of a relationship of a werewolf and a human.  
   
If you were to ask Matt on how he met Guy, he can tell you that what he remembers from how they first met is when Coldplay was Muse’s supporting band, and when he and his bandmates went to greet the relatively new comers of the indie scene, Guy had pinned him down with a stare that reads of want and desire.  
   
It wasn’t an unfamiliar stare, for he got that from other people wanting a piece of him too. But something intrigued him about Guy and he let the bassist approach him for a chat. From then on, he never stops seeing him around during that tour, wanting to have a chat or smoke with Matt.  
   
While that first tour was important for Coldplay, them supporting Muse eventually morphed into something of an excuse for their bassist to seek and hang out with Matt as much time as possible in that month.  
   
In fairness, back then Matt didn’t know that Guy is a werewolf. He just thought that he and Guy clicked and it was fun to be around the Scottish guy. Chris was the only werewolf he knew since his teenage years, so he didn’t know why Chris shot glares at Guy whenever he appears in their dressing room to be with Matt under the guise of hanging out.  
   
On one occasion, Chris outright _growled_ at Guy to fuck off.  
   
Chris only visibly calms down when Coldplay’s stint as their supporting act was over. He thought it was over, not realising that it wasn’t a one-sided affair for one of them to seek out the other. It was rather easy for them to sneak around to meet each other and use a nice long shower or a bottle of deodorant to mask any suspicious smells that his werewolf bassist thinks ought to not be on Matt.  
   
It wasn’t long before they slipped up and were caught. It all came to a head when Chris and Dom found the two of them making out in the living room of the flat where Matt shares with Dom and Tom. To say that Chris looks absolutely murderous was an understatement. The large man practically ripped the two apart and shouted at Guy that he was going to decapitate him for touching Matt.  
   
Had Matt not shown that he reciprocated Guy’s feelings to him, he imagines that both bassists would’ve lunged and attacked each other, and Muse and Coldplay would have a sour relationship from the very start. Not a good thing for a couple of indie bands to become enemies.  
   
It was only after Chris learns that they’re dating and Guy swearing up and down that he does have feelings for Matt that the both of them reveal to the singer that Guy is a werewolf, which explains Chris’ hostilities towards Coldplay’s bassist.  
   
That was the shaky past. Nowadays, Chris and Guy act like best friends and brothers to one another. They laugh when they tell the story to Chris’ children of how their father almost turned to attack Matt’s bondmate.  
   
What is it like to have a werewolf as your boyfriend/companion for life? It’s both the coolest thing ever and the best man that Matt has found to spend his lifetime with.  
   
It meant learning things from Chris and Guy of things that they kept back from the rest of their bandmates.  
   
While most magical creatures have integrated into human society well, they still retain their own culture and traditions. Werewolves don’t call those that they bond with lovers or boyfriend/girlfriend or even wife and husband. They only have two choice words: bondmate or companion.  
   
Matt likes those two terms, bondmate and companion. It sounded a lot better than just boyfriend or lover. It’s kept simple rather than complicated. It sounded much more permanent, more meaningful, more connected between him and Guy, and neutral from any gender differentiations.  
   
What he can’t learn from his personal source, Kelly, of what it’s like being a bondmate to a werewolf, he learns it from books and websites. There are a few books written about it, but nowhere near towards a literal title such as ‘So you’re dating a werewolf’ or kept in a comprehensible and easy to access information to it.  
   
What he can’t learn from either the books or from Kelly, he seeks out Chris. Chris is equally a fountain of information, if only because he’s the only other werewolf that Matt brings his questions to. Teignmouth was small, and according to Chris the town pretty much had three households whose families have ties to magical creatures. Chris’ family were the only werewolves in the small town. There are a few times when Chris sat on him or put him in a headlock because he asked one too many questions that were getting intrusive or annoying.  
   
Matt can’t help it. The fact that Guy, his bondmate, is a werewolf fascinated him to no end. There were at times that his questions left the bassist more than amused by it, but all of it were genuine. One memorable one was when Guy got an earring, Matt could not stop asking him questions on whether or not it hurts getting it, is there a change in where the earring positioned on his ear when he transforms, and does it hurt before and after transformation.  
   
One other important question that Matt asked to Guy was this: What attracted the werewolf to someone like him in the first place? He’d thought it would be something like his physical looks or his personality that left him smitten. It was amusing to find out that the reason why the bassist approached him at first is because, in Guy’s flustered words, he smelled nice. To a werewolf, of course.  
   
Matt finds it funny enough that he jokingly asks Chris if he smells nice to all the other werewolves, and then shuts up when Chris bluntly answers yes. When explained, it turns out that there are certain humans like him and Kelly that are born to naturally smell nice to werewolves, an indication to the werewolves that said special humans are potential companions to them that they can bond and mate with.  
   
It’s also equally a threat for such humans from dangerous werewolves and other magical people with less than savoury intentions, which explains why Chris was so protective towards Matt as he is to Kelly. And why he was so wary and hostile of Guy’s intentions from the start.  
   
On the one hand, this finally explains to Matt on one of the reasons why Guy was attracted to him and how Chris and Kelly just immediately clicked with each other. On the other hand, that also explains why before he bonded with Guy, certain men and women in the past were bold to approach him, not leaving him alone when asked to before Chris chases them away. _Yikes._  
   
How does one _really_ tell who might be a werewolf? Well, you can’t. Not so easily. They look like you and I, human in every way. It’s only under certain circumstances that you can see the signs, especially as these signs meant abrupt changes on their bodies coming.  
   
When does that appear? While the most common and true answer is when a full moon comes, there are also other ways that can appear. One is when they transform into their wolf forms at will, the other is a cycle that comes every three months and affects every adult werewolf. Easily put, it’s their mating cycle.  
   
Lots of werewolves have different variations that shows whenever the full moon or mating season comes. When such times come, for that one week, Guy gets hairier than usual and the colour of his brown eyes changes into a brighter colour of amber.  
   
Do you recall what you pictured of what Guy looks like? Well, picture now that instead of wearing jeans, he is wearing a loose pair of pyjama pants. Instead of sitting up and smoking, he’s lying down next to Matt, having pulled the sleeping singer into his arms and tangled their legs together when he woke up. Instead of brown doe-like eyes, picture his now amber doe-like eyes looking at a sleeping Matt with such warm fondness and comfort.  
   
It is to such a sight that Matt wakes up to, being held in a cuddle and looking into eyes that remind him of golden syrup. Sweet and thick with love and affection.  
   
“Mornin’,” Matt’s voice rumbles out a greeting.  
   
“Morning, sweet love,” Guy greets back with a kiss, the Scottish lilt stronger in the mornings.  
   
“So what do I smell like today?” Matt enquires. He’d never stopped asking this question to Guy ever since he found out what was so special about his scent. It remains the same, but often there’s a different thing or two mixed in what Guy describes of his smell.  
   
Guy smells his neck for a while before he answers.  
   
“You smell like lavender and mint from the shampoo you used.” He takes another whiff. “You smell like the sweat of tens of thousands of people in a concert.”  
   
Matt flicks his ear. “Liar, that was two nights ago, you were there at the concert and I showered after that.”    
   
Guy chuckles before he continues. “And, you smell like cut grass and sea breeze, the ones that I always know is you.”  
   
That always makes Matt smile.  
   
When he pulls Guy towards him for another kiss, his legs brush up to something that is hard and obviously have been there before he woke up. It only got more excited when they kissed and made out.  
   
“It’s that time now, isn’t it?” Matt smirks, sliding his hand down to feel the hard on and the wet patch that is growing on Guy’s pants.  
   
“How did you know?” Guy asks in mock surprise.  
   
“I know for one that yesterday night was not a full moon, which was last week. And you don’t get this large without getting so horny and ready to put me out of commission for a week.”  
   
“You’re correct on that observation, Matt. But you make it sound like me getting horny when my cycle comes is a bad thing.”  
   
“It is when I’m away and you’re antsy to find any way to get to me,” Matt looks at him with an accusatory look. “Then when you do, you take me away to hide me from the world for a week.”  
   
“And is _that_ a bad thing?” Guy smirks, one free hand snaking under Matt’s shirt and touches a nipple. Some feather light touches got it to perk up and harden.  
   
“Do you know how hard it is to reschedule a recording, much less a tour?” Matt says, annoyed and trying not to arch his chest towards Guy’s touches. Sometimes he’s envious of how Chris and Kelly can just get on with it when Chris’ cycle comes since Kelly can join them on the tour at any time while he and Guy have to work ways around it.  
   
“Is one week of having me around a bad thing?” Guy purrs, lightly biting his earlobe while pinching the nipple he was touching.  
   
Matt shivers and lets out a low moan. “You caught me there.”  
   
They didn’t need to say anything else to initiate on it. Matt rolls onto his back, humping his groin against Guy’s.  
   
Guy muffled his groan against Matt’s neck. His neck is wet with saliva and a tongue that won’t stop licking. When Matt pinches Guy’s nipples, he gets a growling Guy biting his neck and grinding down his hips as a result. Oh, how he loves to push his bondmate’s buttons to satisfy his needs.  
   
His shirt is pulled off, pants were pulled down, and Matt takes a look at Guy’s cock. It’s gorgeous, leaking with precum. He hasn’t seen his cock being this large since the last cycle that was three months ago. Actually, while Guy’s cock is actually not bad in terms of size at any time, every three months for that one week, it turns _huge_.  
   
Being together this long, knowing each other’s pleasure spots has become more of a familiarity and instinct.  
   
It is just as familiar to know where the bottle of lube is (in the drawer on Matt’s side of the bed) to prep Matt up.  
   
Guy moves himself lower down the bed, using his mouth to kiss, nibble, and lick Matt’s belly before he pushes his fingers into his arse. Whether if Guy’s mouth is deliberately avoiding his cock or not, the fingers curling and touching that spot inside of him seems to compensate for that.  
   
No matter how impatient either one is for the fucking part, both are aware that with Guy’s size during the cycle, prepping to accommodate for the size is important.  
   
Matt mewled to him that he is ready after four fingers are inside of him and stretched him.  
   
Another notable thing with having sex with a werewolf is that the longer they’ve been bonded, the more likely it is that a human such as Matt responds more favourably towards the pheromones that their werewolf partner releases. In this case, smelling Guy’s musky scent calms him down, keeping his body relaxed when Guy presses his cock into him.  
   
Guy lets out a groan, his body shuddering in delight at feeling warm, wet orifice wrapped around his cock until he bottoms out.  
   
Blue eyes are staring at his amber ones, and he can't help but say this out loud.  
   
“You’re beautiful, love. You’re so beautiful,” he says, brushing Matt’s locks away from his eyes. “You have a fire within you that can burn, yet is the light that guides me home to you. You are the one that when I am in a hostile forest and I feel lost, just the scent of you alone will remind me that I have a home that I can always return to. You make me feel awake and smile before the coffee does when I smell and hear you coming towards the kitchen in the mornings. You are the moon to my wolf, sweet love.”  
   
“You’re a poetic romantic sap for a Scottish werewolf,” Matt replies. Then he adds, with a fond smile, “And I couldn’t imagine my life where I can find someone that can say it in the way that you do.”  
   
“Because they might not be Scottish?” Guy asks coyly.  
   
“Yep. And,” Matt pushes his hips up. “I’m ready to fuck now.”  
   
He starts out slow and gentle, holding his bondmate in a gentle embrace.  
   
His parents told him before that sex with your bondmate is a sensation that is most incredible, for it pleases all five senses of a werewolf. No matter how embarrassing that particular talk was when he was a teenager, they were right.  
   
To see his bondmate look at him with lust and love, blue eyes that he willingly sunk into.  
   
To touch his bondmate and feel assured to the connection with one another.  
   
To hear his bondmate call his name out that it is the one call that he would respond first and foremost.  
   
To smell the scent of his bondmate that once intoxicated him when they first met and still does to this day.  
   
To taste his bondmate and it is more addictive than any kind of drug.  
   
It’s everything about Matt that makes him _be_ Matt, perfect in a way that no one else can be him. Such a thought alone is what makes Guy enjoy making love with Matt.  
   
The longer they fuck, the more the animalistic urge to rut comes towards the forefront of his mind, and Guy paces his movements until he is fucking him fast and hard. Fortunately, the werewolf has more than enough years to train and learn to control that part, knowing how dangerous falling into that might hurt his bondmate.  
   
One of the ways he learned to avoid it was to talk. Of filthy things he would want to do to Matt.  
   
“Do you miss how big my cock is? My knot in you?” He asks in a husky voice, thrusting so hard that they can hear the sound of skin slapping skin.  
   
“Fuck yes,” Matt wheezes, hands gripping onto the sheets.  
   
“Just feel it swell and stretch you up? Keep you in my control?”  
   
Matt grits his teeth. “Fuck _yes_.”  
   
“I can just carry you around in the house, with my knot inside of you. Won’t even let you go even after it’s out of you,” Guy says, grunting as he lunges in with deep, long jabs against his prostate. “Can’t wait for the upcoming days.”  
   
Matt groans at the thought of it. It gets filthier in thinking about it since they have done something like that before.  
   
He remembers the first time that they knotted. There was pain, but there comes an amazing sense of pleasure from getting filled, of feeling a cock plugging him and grinding against his prostate. He wanted that sensation of being filled to last as long as it can.  
   
He wants that right now.  
   
“Why not do it now?” Matt rasped.  
   
At that, Guy pauses in his administration. The pause was so abrupt that it left Matt jarred at why he’d stopped.  
   
“A-Are you sure?” Guy asks, hesitant. They usually don’t knot so early at the start of the cycle. They wait at least two days or so to let Matt get used to the enlarged size of his cock and the knot. Especially for the knot as it only seems to swell and appear when a werewolf’s mating cycle comes.  
   
It’s a weird phenomenon that science has yet to have a concrete explanation to it, but it has been the one of the physical proof of when a male werewolf has come of age and when their mating cycle comes every three months.  
   
There's always the risk of internal injuries that floats in their minds when there’s a knot involved.  
   
But Matt is having none of that.  
   
“I don’t care if you’re going to carry me around all day,” he says. “I just want your knot inside me of now. We’ve done this before. What’s the first day any different by now?”  
   
Guy doesn’t ruminate long in his worries, but he says it out loud anyways.  
   
“If I stop, that’s because I’m worried that I hurt you.”  
   
“If you stop, it’s understandable but won’t stop me from being pissed off that you did.”  
   
“Got it,” Guy nods, smiling at Matt’s snark.  
   
One, two, three, four more thrusts before the knot has swelled too large to be able to pull out. Yet still the pressure of release is there, so Guy resorts to short but powerful bucks and grinding his hips against Matt’s arse.  
   
“I’m getting close,” Matt whimpers, eyes rolled up and toes curling at the feeling of the knot pressing against his prostate. The bucking and grinding only adds the pressure.  
   
The hand stroking his neglected member is the one that got Matt over the edge, his release staining his belly and the bassist’s hand.  
   
Locked in place, they look at each other. Sweat is collecting and dripping down to Matt below him. They’re both covered in sweat and yet Guy can smell Matt’s scent mingle with his own. Such a light yet noticeable scent, reminding him of how the land and sea meets.  
   
“Hi,” Guy grins.  
   
“Hi,” Matt grins back, pulling Guy down for a kiss.  
   
“So you, uh, got somewhere to go to soon?” Guy asks. If there ever was a situation where small talk can simultaneously have the worst and funniest joke out of it, this would be it.  
   
“Nowhere but here,” Matt says, giggling.  
   
Getting knotted may be a wonderful sensation of feeling a prolonged orgasm, but it also meant waiting for it to shrink, so they find ways to pass the time. It meant back to sharing kisses, from innocent butterfly ones to messy tongue on tongue. Back to licking Matt’s neck where sweat has built up there from their excursion.  
   
Matt is in a blissful stupor, pliable and happy to let Guy do whatever he wants to him. He can feel the warm cum spilling inside him, filling up the nooks and crannies. When Guy swipes some come off his belly and holds his fingers over Matt’s mouth, he suckles each one clean until there’s no more come left to collect.  
   
After some time, the tensions in their bodies are easing off, the high from an orgasm dissipating. It is more than enough time for Guy to coax Matt to get a second orgasm out. Again, Matt is fed with his own come on Guy’s fingers and cleaned himself up.  
   
“You okay, Matt?” Guy asks.  
   
Matt nods, then lets out a giggle. “Yeah, just got fucked till I feel like my brain is now mush.”  
   
“My knot’s about to come loose.”  
   
“Let’s take a shower,” Matt suggests. “It’ll be a lot easier to clean up there than to pull out and make a mess here.”  
   
Guy agrees with that idea. Once Matt has locked his legs around his waist and he lifts both himself and his lover up on his feet, he can’t help but chuckle at what he’s experiencing.  
   
“What’s so funny?” Matt furrows his eyebrows.  
   
“I said I was going to carry you around in the house with my knot in you, and it’s actually happening,” Guy says, giggling.  
   
Matt rolls his eyes and chided him. “We’ve done that before so many times. And we’re going only as far as the bathroom for this.”  
   
“But it still counts on me having to carry you there.”  
   
Never say that Guy Berryman is not a romantic man.  
  
Guy can’t seem to wipe the grin off his face and the giddiness within himself as he carries Matt to the shower. There’s a week ahead of them for the start of the cycle. The world can end in that week for all he cares just so long as he is by Matt’s side no matter what. His Matt. His bondmate and companion for life.

**Author's Note:**

> One part of my mind asks me "Cherry, just what the hell was going on in you to have decide to write this out?", and the answers are that I was imagining Matt having an accent kink and then the first person to come to mind was Guy Berryman. And then I imagined him as a werewolf. Now here it is in all its glory. All because the cesspit that I call my imagination thought that writing about a Scottish werewolf with Matt was a good idea.


End file.
